The invention relates to an automatic time delay switch and, more particularly, to such a switch including means to switch power on a programmed 24 hour switch timing cycle from an external electrical source to at least one external electrical device.
Time delay switches are used to make or break a circuit by means of a switch which is controlled by either solid state or mechanical timing control means. The timing control means opens or closes the switch in accordance with a preset switching program that is repeated, usually on a 24 hour cycle.
Present commercially available time delay switches tend to be relatively large box-like devices with switch timing delay controls that allow the user to select a switch cycle program. Such time delay switches are often used to automatically turn on lamps or other "plug in" household electrical devices for specified periods of time when the homeowner is absent from the premises.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a simple and convenient means to automatically switch power to external electrical devices on a 24 hour time cycle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means whereby the switching is performed under the control of a small, efficient, and lower power solid state timing control means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a small, compact, switching device that has a minimum of external timing controls.
A further object of the invention is to provide a compact switching device that will automatically begin a switch timing cycle when power is initially applied to the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide embodiments of a time delay switching device that can receive power from a wall plug outlet, a wall switch outlet, or a lamp socket, and can distribute switched power to either a wall switch circuit or external devices that are plugged into connectors or screwed into a lamp socket attached to the device.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from a review of the detailed specification which follows and a consideration of the accompanying drawings.